


Alianzas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: EMH es el nuevo "criminal" más buscado por las élites a las que molesta . A Greg le gusta.





	Alianzas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Pensando en los anillos de Anthea y Mycroft...

\- Lo siento, Gregory, inmunidad…  
\- Si, inmunidad diplomática, lo sé, lo sé. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo se supone que le tengo que contar a los padres de una chica de diecisiete años que el agresor de su hija se va a librar por cuestiones políticas.  
Apretó el teléfono, frustrado. No quería discutir con Mycroft. Realmente, no era culpa suya. El sistema era así. Pero su compañero formaba parte de ese sistema.  
\- Necesitas descansar. ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte y vayamos a casa?  
Greg suspiró. Adoraba al hombre, pero lo que menos le apetecía ahora era estar con alguien. Especialmente alguien que le recordará que no debía preocuparse por lo que no se podía cambiar.  
\- No, yo… Tengo un juicio mañana. Creo que iré a mi apartamento, una cena rápida y a dormir es lo único que me apetece ahora.  
El silencio al otro lado le dijo claramente que no se creía su excusa. Por supuesto, la voz al otro lado no lo expresó.  
\- Claro, está bien. Qué descanses, llámame cuando quieras.  
“ Cuando quieras”. Típico de Mycroft dejar las puertas abiertas, sin presionar nunca.  
\- Si, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.  
Pasaron horas antes de que Gregory Lestrade cerrará el dossier y se fuera a casa, sabiendo que cuando volviera por la mañana todas las evidencias habrían desaparecido. Tardaría mucho más en olvidar ese caso.  
En un búnker a las afueras de Londres, rodeado de monitores , planos y teléfonos que sonaban, Mycroft Holmes guardó su móvil, con la mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia y completamente ajeno a la bulliciosa actividad que le rodeaba.  
La próxima semana sería una pesadilla diplomática. Pero valdría la pena. En uno de los monitores, la fotografía de una chica, casi una niña, golpeada y con la ropa desgarrada, competía por su atención con la imagen del hijo del embajador, con la mirada altiva y la sonrisa presumida de quien se sabía intocable.  
\- Lo tenemos, señor.  
Hora de trabajar.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally Donovan entró una semana después en el despacho, con el periódico en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.  
\- ¿Has leído las noticias, jefe?  
Apartó la vista del monitor para fijarse en el artículo que e enseñaba su sargento, por un momento sin entender por qué se lo estaba enseñando.  
“ La embajada saudí ha ordenado el regreso del embajador y su hijo para ser detenidos y juzgados por corrupción, prevaricación y expolio del Patrimonio Nacional. Aunque no se ha confirmado aún, parece ser que la documentación que probaría la implicación entre el embajador y su familia en una trama corrupta llegó de forma anónima con las siglas, ya internacionalmente conocidas EMH…”  
En la fotografía que acompañaba al reportaje, la cara del hijo del embajador ya no parecía tan presuntuosa cómo la noche en la que lo había detenido por agredir a la chica.  
\- Es lo que se llama Karma,¿no?. Preferiría que pagará aquí por lo que hizo, pero parece que le esperan días duros.  
\- ¿Y de verdad no tienen idea de quién es ese “EMH”? Parece que está dando muchos dolores de cabeza.  
Greg negó con la cabeza, recordando la carga extra de trabajo que estaba soportando Mycroft desde que ese tipo empezó a filtrar informaciones y documentos, al parecer aleatorios, sobre diferentes personajes relevantes casi un año antes. Si no fuese porque le robaba tiempo para estar con él, el tipo le caería bien.  
\- Mycroft le pidió a Sherlock que investigara. Pero creo que al pequeño antisistema debe gustarle demasiado ese tipo como para intentar detenerlo.  
\- Por extraño que parezca, creo que estoy de acuerdo con él.  
Gregory, para ser sincero, tampoco podía culpar a Sherlock. Recordó como había entrado en Baker Street para encontrarse al asesor quejándose amargamente por la insistencia de Mycroft para que descubriera quién se escondía tras esas iniciales.  
\- Típico del gobierno. Cuando alguien hace algo de provecho por los ciudadanos, quieren callarlo. Deberían darle una medalla. Mycroft quiere que detenga a un tipo que está haciendo lo que debería hacer él.

"- El partido no ha querido hacer declaraciones al respecto, limitándose a recordar que el diputado a presentado su dimisión y que el resto es algo que pertenece al ámbito familiar. No obstante, esas imágenes han sido un duro golpe para el partido de ultra derecha que había hecho de los valores familiares, así como su fuerte oposición al aborto, la inmigración y el matrimonio homosexual uno de sus pilares y tenía en el ya dimitido diputado a su líder más carismático… “

La noticia había sido lo más comentado del día: mientras la extrema derecha y sus peligrosas ideas retrógradas estaban en auge, el vídeo de uno de sus máximos representantes en una fiesta privada que incluía una orgía con chicas menores entre las que claramente no estaba su esposa, alcohol y drogas no podía pasar desapercibido. Había llegado a las diferentes emisoras como lo hacían siempre esas filtraciones: un sobre cerrado con un círculo en el sobre y las siglas EMH dentro.  
Greg dejó de prestar atención al reportero, para fijarse en su compañero que seguía trabajando en su portátil aparentemente ajeno a las noticias.  
\- ¿Ni las agencias ni Sherlock han averiguado nada aún?  
\- No. Parece que es un tipo muy listo.  
\- O varios…  
Eso le ganó una mirada del pelirrojo.  
\- Bueno, el tipo parece muy bien informado. Y no se limita al territorio nacional. Ha destapado escándalos en todas partes. No creo que una única persona sea capaz de adquirir tanta información, por listo que sea. Y sabe limpiar su rastro.  
Mycroft lo miró, con una extraña expresión que desapareció enseguida.  
\- Puede ser. Lo que es seguro es que está poniendo nerviosos a los de arriba. Y luego me toca a mí prepararles una tila.  
\- No parece que esté perjudicando a gente que no lo merezca.  
Le miró enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Creía que estabas del lado de la ley.  
\- Creo que las leyes deben cumplirse. Creo en los procedimientos. Si hay algo que denunciar, es en el juzgado dónde hay que hacerlo. He visto a demasiados tipos librarse por tener los contactos adecuados. También creo que este tipo está haciendo más bien que mal. Quiero decir, está sacando a la luz muchas cosas que los de arriba están más que dispuestos a tapar.  
\- Y yo soy uno de los de arriba.  
\- Vamos, Mycroft, sé que sabes cosa que los demás no, que hay cosas que simplemente deben dejarse estar. Pero es refrescante cuando alguien les para los pies.  
\- Hablas como Sherlock. Diría que ese tipo te cae bien.  
\- Bueno, es algo así como un justiciero, ¿no?. No deja de tener su… atractivo.  
Mycroft dejó el portátil, mientras Greg se acurrucaba contra él.  
\- ¿Atractivo? ¿Debería estar celoso?  
\- Oh, tal vez. Si besa tan bien como tú, podrías estar en problemas…  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Así?  
Mycroft sonrió contra su boca, y Greg se olvidó de que existía algo más en el mundo que no fueran sus labios.  
En sus años como DI, Greg había participado en multitud de detenciones, lo que nunca imaginó es que tendría que participar en una detención dentro del Yard. La de su jefe, nada menos.  
El hombre nunca le había caído bien, pero de ahí a pensar que muchas de las operaciones anti droga que fracasaban era precisamente por qué quién las coordinaba estaba a sueldo de los narcotraficantes había un mundo.  
La información había sido filtrada, como no, por el ya famoso E.M.H. Sin embargo, si normalmente las informaciones filtradas se reproducían en redes sociales y mediante la prensa, esta vez la información aún no había trascendido. Estaban en la sala de juntas, esperando analizar la vídeo de la última redada fracasada cuando en vez de eso en la pantalla apareció el rostro de su jefe, enfrascado en una interesante conversación con uno de los mayores traficantes del país. Conversaciones telefónicas, transacciones económicas, todo estaba allí.  
Aún en shock, resopló ante la montaña de papeleo que se le venía encima. La investigación para saber hasta qué punto la corrupción se había instalado en el Yard no había hecho más que empezar. Por otro lado, los de arriba aún querían la cabeza del filtrador. El teléfono vibró.  
\- ¿Día ocupado? M. H.  
\- Ni te imaginas. Oh, si, claro que te lo imaginas. G. L.  
\- Lo siento. ¿Debo suponer que no te veré está noche, entonces? M.H.  
\- Me temo que no. A menos que nuestro célebre justiciero entre ahora mismo por la puerta, me temo que no. G.L.  
\- Avísame si eso ocurre. M.H.  
Mycroft dejó el teléfono con un suspiro.  
\- Deberías decírselo. No nos importaría. De echo, creemos que sería bueno para todos nosotros.  
Mycroft se volvió alcanzando el dossier que su asistente le entregaba, tratando de no sonreír.  
\- ¿Ahora os dedicáis a chismorrear sobre mi vida?  
Anthea se mostró escandalizada.  
\- ¡Eres nuestro jefe! Por supuesto que chismorreamos sobre ti.  
Mycroft fracasó en su intento de permanecer serio, mirando a su asistente y al personal a su alrededor con afecto mal disimulado. Esperaba que la escasa iluminación del búnker le ayudará a ocultarlo.  
Hera y Deméter seguían una pista interesante sobre el ministro de sanidad y una importante farmacéutica. Cronos, Ares y Hermes estaban editando las imágenes de su próximo video, que enfadaría mucho a la curia vaticana. Había más, muchos más, repartidos por el globo.  
Él conocía sus nombres, los de verdad. Pero al final, sus alias se habían convertido en quienes eran en realidad. La mano de Anthea presionando ligeramente su brazo llamó su atención. El anillo en su dedo atrapó la luz.  
\- Díselo. Es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a hacerse preguntas.  
\- Saberlo le convertirá en cómplice de un delito.  
\- Es un delito cuando te atrapan. Y eso no va a pasar.  
Sonrió ante la auto confianza de su mano derecha.  
Greg resopló volviendo al expediente “EMH”. El tipo, o tipos, habían aparecido de la nada. No habían hecho ninguna petición, no parecían tener ninguna afiliación política, ya que repartían a todos por igual. Ningún grupo u organización se había atribuido estar tras las filtraciones.  
A veces destacaban casos de corrupción, política y empresarial, habían dado datos de traficantes de armas, drogas y personas. Documentos bancarios, imágenes y conversaciones que vinculaban a delincuentes con organizaciones y personalidades relevantes que los protegían. Empresas importantes se habían hundido, personalidades de toda índole habían caído, gobiernos enteros habían sido barridos. Sé preguntó cuántas “dimisión por asuntos personales”, que parecían haberse duplicado, tenían detrás un sobre con un círculo y tres siglas.  
A veces simplemente se trataba de dejar en evidencia a alguien, mostrando su hipocresía: aquella ministra de educación que quería eliminar la educación estatal y dejar que cada uno saliera adelante por sus propios medios, y que se demostró que había logrado sus títulos universitarios sin asistir un solo día a clase y presionando al rectorado, aquel cardenal que tildaba a los homosexuales de degenerados y al que grabaron en su cama con un niño, escándalos de todo tipo habían salido a la luz. La fotografía de esa chica golpeada y agredida por el hijo del embajador estaba incluida en el dossier. Agotado, se frotó los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar, la pantalla de su ordenador se había oscurecido.  
Presionó una tecla, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a presionar y entonces unas letras en blanco sobre la pantalla negra lo sobresaltaron.  
“ Hola, inspector”  
Greg miró a su alrededor, por si era una especie de broma.  
“ No es una broma”  
Frunció el ceño ante la pantalla, incrédulo. Debía ser un virus, pero …  
“ No frunza el ceño, le saldrán arrugas”  
Aguantando la respiración un minuto miró atentamente su despacho.  
“ No hay cámaras ahí, no se preocupe”  
Levantó el teléfono para llamar a los informáticos.  
“ No le pasa nada a su ordenador, inspector, no se preocupe”  
Se quedó mirando la pantalla, indeciso, hasta que otro mensaje borró el anterior.  
“ E.M.H quiere verle. A solas, por favor”  
La cabeza de Greg iba a toda velocidad, planificando estrategias para atrapar al tipo. No estaba tan desesperado como para ir al encuentro del primer loco que quería verse con él a solas. Aunque lo cierto era que no creyera que fuese peligroso. Además, si lo querían muerto había formas más fáciles de hacerlo. Aún así …  
“ Puede llevar su arma”  
“ Hay un coche esperándolo en la esquina”  
Lejos de la cámara del edificio, pensó.  
En contra de todo pensamiento coherente, cogió su abrigo, su pistola y salió.  
El coche, sin matrícula, le recordó a uno de los que solía utilizar Mycroft. Los cristales tintados le impedían ver por dónde iban, aunque podría jurar que dieron varias vueltas sin sentido antes de dirigirse a su destino. Maniobras de distracción, pensó.  
Se envolvió en su abrigo para alejar el frío intenso de la noche. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte. El conductor lo guío por unos escalones y le pidió que se diera la vuelta mientras introducía una tarjeta y marcaba un código que les permitió acceder al interior.  
Era un espacio abandonado hacía tiempo, reconvertido en una especie de búnker, con monitores y pantallas de televisión gigantes, diferentes relojes con las horas de diferentes países, teléfonos, planos y fotografías. Cada estancia parecía ocupada, cada una por un tema diferente.  
El conductor, que gritaba “agente secreto” con su postura lo condujo a la puerta de un despacho y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.  
Más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, abrió la puerta, preguntándose quién estaría al otro lado.  
Al principio solo vio un despacho, limpio y ordenado, con paredes acristaladas. Y una silla de escritorio vuelta contra la pared. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la silla estaba ocupada.  
\- Bienvenido, inspector.  
De entre todas las personas que esperaba encontrar, la última que habría imaginado era a Anthea, la asistente/guardaespaldas de Mycroft, sonriéndole alegremente mientras giraba la silla.  
\- Siempre quise hacer esto. Creo que con un gato el efecto habría sido mayor. Tendré que conseguirme uno la próxima vez.  
La risa de Anthea creció ante la mirada estupefacta de Greg.  
\- ¿Anthea, qué significa esto? ¿Es una broma?  
\- Vamos, inspector, ¿no quería saber quién era EMH?  
La mujer le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. En la sala contigua había varias personas, todas pendientes de sus pantallas de ordenador. En los grandes monitores de las paredes se proyectaban diferentes escenas de cámaras CCTV de diferentes países.  
\- ¿Tú eres EMH?  
Ella se río, señalando con la barbilla a los hombres y mujeres frente a ellos.  
\- Oh, no. Todos somos EMH. Hay muchos más, en todas partes. ¿Conoce a Thor, verdad?  
Señaló a uno de los hombres, que les dirigió una mirada y saludó con la mano antes de volver a su trabajo. Greg frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar…  
De repente su mente reprodujo la imagen del friki tímido y tartamudo que trabaja en delitos informáticos y cuyo nombre nunca nadie se había molestado en recordar jamás. Pero ese chico poco parecía tener que ver con el hombre centrado y tranquilo que se hacía llamar Thor. La pantalla arrancó destellos de su anillo.  
\- No se lo esperaba, ¿verdad?  
\- Estáis en todas partes… Por eso no hay ningún rastro. Si quienes tienen que encontraros están con vosotros… Supongo que la niñera del diputado o el jardinero del cardenal eran agentes infiltrados o algo así …  
\- Oh, no necesariamente. Solamente hay gente que sabe cosas. Cosas que no debería saber. Cosas que están mal, y no puede acudir a nadie para contárselas.  
\- Brillante.  
\- Si, me gustaría decir que fue idea mía, pero no.  
Cuando se apartó el pelo de la cara, Greg se fijó en el anillo. Un anillo, pensó, que era igual que el del chico de delitos informáticos. Igual que el del chófer que lo había traído. Igual del de la mujer que estaba organizando unas fotografías en la mesa más cercana a él. Igual que el anillo de … No, no podía ser …  
\- ¿Mycroft lo sabe?  
\- Si, lo sé. – La voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.- Siento no haber estado para recibirte, pero tenía que atender una llamada urgente. Veo que Anthea ha hecho los honores.  
\- Tu… ¿Eras tu? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasa con eso de “el sistema es como es”?  
¿” Hay cosas que simplemente pasan”?  
\- Gregory… No somos terroristas. No queremos crear un nuevo sistema. Sólo queremos…limpiar un poco el que tenemos. No podemos evitar que haya corruptos. De echo, a nadie le interesa. Si realmente a la gente le molestarán, no les votarían. Pero podemos decirles lo que son antes de que lo hagan. Tampoco podemos evitar que haya descerebrados con un micrófono diciendo idioteces, pero podemos enfrentarlos a sus hipocresías.  
\- ¡Tienes tu propio ejército!  
Mycroft se rió.  
\- No tanto. Sólo son gente como tú. Profesionales honestos cansados de ver cómo meses y años de investigación y trabajo quedan en nada por que el delincuente de turno tiene contactos importantes. No es un gobierno en la sombra, no somos justicieros. Es una alianza. Sólo tratamos de despejar el tablero.  
\- EMH. Equipo de Mycroft Holmes.  
Mycroft soltó una risita tímida.  
\- Bueno, a los chicos les pareció divertido. Pensaron que era irónico poner mis iniciales, ya que cuando las filtraciones empezarán a ser molestas sería precisamente a mi a quien acudirían para detenerlas.  
Greg no pudo evitar reírse.  
\- ¿Lo sabe Sherlock?  
\- Por supuesto que no. Admira demasiado a ese tipo como para decirle que parte del gobierno que tanto odia está detrás de esto.  
\- Eres increíble.  
\- Tengo una suerte increíble. Quería decírtelo, lo siento, pero …  
\- No, está bien, aunque si tienes un batmovil en el garaje y no me lo has dicho me enfadaré.  
\- No, ni batmovil ni mallas, me temo.  
Greg sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. Anthea se aclaró la garganta, tendiéndole una caja a Mycroft.  
\- Señor …  
\- Oh, si…. Te prometo que un día tendrás uno de verdad, pero mientras tanto, si nos concedes el honor de aceptarlo…  
Le tendió la pequeña caja a Greg, que la abrió para descubrir un anillo plateado, igual que el que llevaban todos en esa sala.  
\- No estás obligado a aceptarlo, desde luego, pero si lo haces… Cualquier persona que sepa algo y no tenga a dónde acudir, cualquier abuso de poder, cualquier infracción que no vaya a ser investigada, buscando por los cauces adecuados, podrá encontrarte y pedirte ayuda. Tú nos lo comunicaras y el equipo se encargará.  
Greg sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para que colocara el anillo, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo importante.  
Mycroft lo besó cuando se lo puso.  
\- Bienvenido a la familia, inspector.


End file.
